Attack on Google Plus
by Prince Jacque
Summary: Shame shrouds the Web and its people as they are forced to cower in fear of Google Plus. With Youtube's legends long gone, will humanity have to put faith into the next generation? Can girls like Felicia live up to their name and the legacy behind it? (reincarnation/genderbend)
1. Chapter 1

This AU takes place in a physical representation of the internet. Literally, the Web is an island. Websites are companies and places. Places like street names and districts, however, will just have ordinary names. There will be some futuristic elements, of course, because of this.

This is inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin and DRAMAtical Murder. So if you've seen either, you know this story won't be completely bubbly fangirly fluff, even if 90% of the cast is female.

Warnings?: hinted yuri which I haven't decided whether it will escalate into full-on girl's love or just implications to tease the audience. Other than violence, profanity, and a horrible case of THE FEELS, I don't see anything else to warn you all about.

* * *

_You're one in a select few, but not an individual._

_You're specially made, but not unique._

_Your name holds a legacy, but not your future._

_Your face is iconic, but not one to call your own._

_And that's why you're here, xxxxx._

* * *

The blonde girl winced as she woke up from her slumber, ice blue orbs squinting in the unforgiving sunlight that poured in through the bus window. She rubbed both eyes to ease the burn beneath their lids and then stretched out her limbs until she heard a subtle pop.

Looking about herself, she could see only a few people were still asleep in their cushy white bus seats. Most of them were only sleeping in now because they had stayed up late the previous night. No matter how comfortable the interior of these traveling buses were, no one was ever quite acquainted with sleeping in an upright position and so it took quite some time to fully fall asleep.

The blonde dared to look outside again, noticing some familiar signs coming in and out of her view through the window. It looks like she had woken up at the right time. Her destination was near. It would only be a matter of time before-

"Tch, of course you would."

With a click of her tongue, the girl glanced at her ringing cell phone on her food tray, which displayed the smiling face of a boy her age with honey colored hair and cocoa eyes.

"Marshall, I'm almost there," she didn't even bother with a hello.

"_Good, that's just what I was going to ask,_" the voice on the other end that replied held a more effeminate tone, with the subtle emphasis on his "s" "_You know where you meet me, right Felicia?_"

"Rivaille Street, I've been there before," the blonde droned "Look, don't worry so much about me. All I have to do is walk a few blocks, not an entire country."

"_I'm just excited to see you._"

"Oh please," snorted Felicia "You've been watching over my every move since we met. I won't be surprised when we're in wheelchairs and you're still nagging me about going off on my own."

This time a muffled giggle was heard on the other line, followed by a "_Fine. I'll leave you be…for now. Just get home soon, okay?_"

"Yeah, yeah. Later Marshall."

"_Goodbye_."

Click.

Felicia released a sigh.

Marshall had given her hell throughout the last two days of their trip to the Brennenburg District. Of course, he was completely fine with the trip, itself, seeing as it had to be done soon anyway, but when Felicia announced she would have to take a pit stop along the way by herself, that's where he had a problem. The adolescent had traveled with her throughout the entire trip. The idea of continuing to their destination alone while the blonde stood back for an extra day was discomforting. What was more discomforting was not being allowed to know what she left for or where she went. Marshall was respectful of her privacy, though, and stayed out of Felicia's way as long as they had kept constant contact with one another and she lived up to her promise of returning to their new home in time, both of which she had managed to do.

"_Now approaching: Brennenburg District._"

As the travel bus dug further into the central part of the district, people began to stir about, slowly waking up and preparing to depart soon, Felicia included.

She untangled herself from the sleeping blanket she had been given, instantly regretting the choice of jean capris and a close-fitting pink T-shirt as travel wear when she moved her body. She then removed her bag and cell phone from the food tray and folded it back beneath her seat.

Felicia then stood up and further stretched, feeling the surge of the bus still drive beneath her feet. Afterwards, she reached up to the compartments to retrieve her duffle bag. Unfortunately, this was the moment the bus had stopped and the blonde lost her footing, tripping over her own foot and falling back.

Hardly anyone noticed, though, leaving no one to either ridicule or help her up. Brushing her fingers through her golden bangs on instinct, her blue eyes then darted towards a very valuable item: a micro golden chain with a golden piece about the size of a soda cap in the shape of a fist.

She snatched it and hooked it around her neck, letting the golden fist rest in her shirt.

"After all the hell I went through getting it, I'm not gonna lose it right after."

The welcoming "bing!" noise told the blonde it was time to depart from the mass vehicle as the footsteps of the other passengers supported that fact.

Slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder, Felicia exited the bus and began her trek to her new home.

She couldn't help but look around herself and take in the neighborhood sights Brennenburg had to offer. It surely wasn't what most people would imagine when moving to a new place. The buildings weren't all that impressive and didn't stand out so much from the dull colors of the dirty pavement. No, the district couldn't be called the "slums" or run-down, but it still wasn't anything pretty to look at. To add to the gloom, the buildings rose too high to allow the beautiful sky's colors to pour in. In trying to improve itself with tall skyscrapers, it also eliminated its only shred of beauty.

"You waited on the front porch for me?" Felicia scoffed upon discovering the brunette that rocked on the patio swing.

The corner of Marshall's lips curled slightly in a guilty response.

"Come on, get in the house," said Felicia, opening the door for both of them "I'm wrecked from the travel and all I need right now is a shower and fluffy pajamas."

With the boy following behind, Felicia let her eyes roam around the house "Not bad," she said as a satisfactory smile teased her lips "Glad you were able to get such a nice place to live in on such short notice."

The house was like any ordinary one with only the polish wood finish to admire, seeing as the two were only renting the space, but compared to the dreary neighborhood Felicia had just seen, this was a sight for sore eyes.

* * *

_"Dad…? Dad, what's wrong with you?! You've been acting really weird since Mom died! Dad, no! Stop!"_

* * *

The warm hand that made gentle contact with Felicia's shoulder jumped when a choked squeal escaped her lips.

Felicia panted as her steel blue eyes stared out to the dimly lit ceiling above her.

"Another nightmare?" Marshall's voice inquired.

Bringing her forearm to her eyes, Felicia huffed "Yeah."

Marshall stood up from the futon the girl lied on to brighten the lights some more "You were asleep for a really long time. You usually have nightmares when you sleep that hard," he said, his cocoa brown eyes not revealing much emotion "Are you…are you worried about entering Youtube?"

Felicia sighed through her nose.

"We're literally being called into the military," continued Marshall "And for a completely different reason than our parents. No one knows what we're going to see when we get out there-"

"I _know_ that already," interjected the blonde. She sat up and released another soft sigh "Hand me my scrunchy."

Marshall leaned over to grab the green clothe that once held Felicia's dirty blond hair in a high ponytail above her head from the coffee table and placed it in her awaiting hand. Having done so many times before, Felicia was able to tie the ponytail smoothly whilst keeping her silky bangs in place without the use of a mirror.

* * *

The island of Platinum Web has always been technology influenced for the benefit of making the everyday life of man more efficient. However, out of all the great advances in technology, one of Platinum Web's most franchised investment was virtual gaming. The young community craved the adventure of placing themselves in a video game so much that people would gain fame for their skills. Their names held great respect; Pewdiepie, Tobuscus, Markiplier. All of them were seen as great warriors to Platinum Web's people. Unfortunately, they would soon regret that title. One day, technology decided to turn against its creators. Beasts known as Viruses infiltrated the land. On the day these monsters were born, mankind was forced behind a barrier known as the Net. While citizens lived in the safe haven of the Net in complete ignorance, brave souls were being taken to the outskirts of the island and placed in an army. This army was composed of the greatest gamers Platinum Web had to offer. Their name: Youtube.

That was generations ago. The monsters have been unheard of since and the community beneath the Net remained in blissful ignorance…for the moment.

A new enemy has approached, but the gamers that exist now do not live up to the standard the previous legends did. Without the legends here today, how far is Platinum Web willing to go to ensure its safety this time? What will Platinum Web do to protect itself with their heroes long gone countless decades ago? Are they willing to let go of some of their humanity to save what's left of it? Has technology finally gone too far?

* * *

"Felicia…" said Marshall, closing his book "I know I've asked you once already but…we _can_ leave."

The girl turned her head with scrutinizing eyes.

"I know we're already here, but we can still turn back. I'll make sure they don't find us. We don't have to sign in to Youtube-"

"Stop that, Marshall."

The brunette looked over as Felicia propped herself on her elbows "Don't hit me with the "we don't have to sign in" crap. It's our job. It's what we're born to do. You're getting yourself to deep in denial trying to convince me to change my mind. I know you're just trying to protect me again. Had it only been _you_ who had to sign in, you would go in a heartbeat."

A dissatisfactory sound hummed in the boy's throat.

"Besides," continued Felicia "What makes you think I won't be able to take care of myself on my own? What if I end up saving you at some point?"

The sass in her ending words chopped off some of the dryness in her monologue.

Marshall then turned his gaze upon hearing the girl rise from the futon.

"Now, do you think you can relax long enough for me to go get a snack from the gas station I saw on the way here?" she asked, already approaching the coat rack.

Marshall couldn't even give a genuine reply as the blonde had already pulled the blue jacket on with an "And don't blow up my phone if I spend thirty minutes trying to pick the best brand of licorice. I'm not just gonna grab any cheap candy just so I can get home in time," and left.

However, the moment Felicia left, she sighed.

She knew it wasn't right to poke fun at Marshall's protectiveness, especially when the two had been without guardians for so long. Who else cared for Felicia this much? And no matter how much she complained, Marshall never bat an eye. He was persistent with his protectiveness, but respectful. Still, it got to be a pain at times. At seventeen years old, Felicia desired more freedom. And having someone constantly dote on her like a mother was embarrassing at this age. However, sometimes Felicia had to admit she wouldn't be where she was now had it not been for Marshall. Her fiery spirit has pushed her into making rash decisions and saying things she shouldn't have. Marshall covered for her every time without hesitation.

"Hello there."

"Hey Felicia."

Felicia stopped upon hearing the two familiar voices. She turned to see two brunettes about her age on a bench. The one with her caramel-colored hair in a stylish bun and glasses donning her blue eyes wore an outfit of a white skirt, a white vest and tie combo with a magenta shirt beneath and white flats with magenta ankle socks poking out. The brown-eyed girl beside her bore her dark hair in a messy ponytail, wore ripped magenta skinny jeans, a white V-neck with a magenta arrow on it and white sneakers.

Felicia only knew two girls that looked like this.

"India? A-Antonia?"

The caramel-haired girl known as India approached her first "Long time, no see," she said "How long has it been, a year now?"

"All this time, you've been in Brennenburg?" questioned Felicia.

"Yeah, I thought we told you," said Antonia, with her hands in her pockets as always "We wanted to get cozy living here before we signed in to Youtube."

Felicia's features darkened some at the serious topic.

"Why the long face? Don't tell me you're scared," a smirk teased Antonia's lips.

A small sneer formed on Felicia's face "And don't tell me you weren't at some point."

"Only if you don't believe in yourself-"

"Oh boy, here we go," suddenly interjected India with a roll of her blue eyes.

Antonia threw a glance at her "Something wrong, _honey_?"

"No offense, India, but your little "have faith in yourself" and "reach for the stars" speeches get repetitive every now and then," said India, tapping the magenta rim of her glasses.

"Tch, whatever," scoffed Antonia "You can only say that because you suck at speeches."

A chuckle escaped Felicia's airways "I see you two are still going at it like twins, eh?"

"We're not twins!" both said in sync.

"_You sure dress like it…_" thought the blonde.

"Anyway, what are you doing this late at night?" questioned India.

"I'm going to get some candy from over there," said Felicia, pointing down the street "And you guys?"

"Oh you know, just enjoying a beautiful night," said India.

"_Beautiful night? The street lights freaking outshine the moon and the stars,_" Felicia thought.

"Hmm, well do you want to come with me to the gas station?" the blonde then offered.

"Nah," said Antonia, who had attended to her cell phone on the bench.

"No thanks," said India "You go on ahead."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then," said Felicia.

She then advanced towards the gas station, hearing the two girls' conversation become more and more quiet in the distance.

"Hm?" she stopped just before the gas station, just under the lights from the pumps.

"It feels like I just missed someone calling my name…Ah!"

Suddenly, image of the world around the girl disappeared before her very eyes, like a wave distorting the reflection in the clear waters into…nothing. Unfortunately, she was also swept along with those waves, flailing helplessly as the water pulled her into nothingness. And she allowed it to do so, but not without a final scream ripping through her throat.

* * *

"My…my head…" Felicia gripped her throbbing cranium as the pain began to die in her waking moments. Unfortunately, that's when she came to a realization of her surroundings: a green and blue checkered plane that seems to go on forever, floating platforms of every shape and size, a pink hue of a sky.

"Oh no…"

She had heard of this place before. It was the place where Bullet Royale was held.

People who were heavily invested in virtual gaming would download games on their orbs and carry it around with them. The problem with having such a portable virtual gaming device such as orbs around is that anyone can pull an opponent into their game in public. And Felicia was just chosen as an inexperienced player.

"_Player Three has entered the arena._"

Felicia jumped to her feet "Shit!"

Her eyes darted around her for other sounds of movement behind the distracting hum of electricity the virtual world created.

"Where…" she rasped as she looked around the constantly rotating platforms around her for the opponent "Where is he?"

"T-set!"

Felicia jumped at the sound of the high-pitched voice. "Where the hell is it coming from?!"

"Fire!"

Still not having set her eyes on the origin of the voice, the girl could only duck beneath a platform, upon doing so, she could see five green bullets nearly the size of her head crash into the spot she previously stood and burst into pixels on impact.

"Reload!"

As the platform Felicia clung to began to move, she climbed on and stood as it rose. She may have just put herself out in the open, but she had to try something, even though she could barely think straight at the moment.

"_Player Two has suffered 28 damage points. Player Three has suffered 0 damage points._"

"Player Two?" questioned Felicia looking around herself "That means I'm Player Three…who else was in here before me?"

"T-set!"

"Uh-oh."

"Fire!"

Hearing the sizzle of the bullets coming her way, Felicia attempted to jump to the platform below, but it was too low and sent a shock wave of pain up her leg. However, the sound of exploding pixels above her was enough to convince her to suck it up and be grateful she moved.

"_Player Two has suffered 30 damage points. Player Three has suffered .5 damage points._"

Gritting her teeth vengefully, Felicia thought "_I have to find a way out of here, but I've never played Bullet Royale before, or any virtual game before..._" Suddenly, a figure caught her eye.

Looking down, she could see the slumped over figure of an albino girl in a skin suit almost as pale as her skin. Her dark hair pooled around her almost like the fallen blood of a dead body.

Without even a second thought, Felicia jumped down to her side, anxious to see a second person.

"Hey, you…" now that she was up close, Felicia could now see now beaten up with girl was and how pitifully she was just barely hanging on to consciousness. And that's when she realized: this girl is Player Two.

The click of heels resonated in Felicia's ears. They came closer and closer, obviously in her direction. Looking up, she could she lime green boots heading her way. The rest of the figure disappeared in a purple cape with gold accents.

Heat rose in Felicia's face as she gripped the fallen girl "Let us out of here!" she demanded.

A smirk poked out from the shadows of the cape's hood "You give up already?" the figure's feminine voice rather high and under-developed.

"Don't you see she's dying?!" exclaimed Felicia, holding the albino girl even closer to her.

"Calm down, Felicia. This is only a game," said the hooded figure "She'll only suffer minor injuries when she's back in the real world."

"H-How do you know my name…?"

The giggle in reply was unnerving. What was more unnerving were the words to come next "T-set."

A green hologram in the shape of a gun barrel formed in front of the figure's chest.

"Stop!" screamed Felicia.

The barrel began to load with holographic bullets.

"Fire."

**.**

**.**

**.**

If anyone were to ask the hooded figure what happened in that fraction of a second, there answer would be anything but sensible.

Her bullets fired, but she was the one who was hit in the end. As she lied crumbled on the floor of her own battle field, she was blinded by a glowing white light. Not a light of death, but from the shining gold that donned Player Three's hand. It was beautiful. It was indescribable. It was god-like, that gold that encased the powerful fist. Above that, Player Three's eyes glowed an intimidating pink. Somehow, behind it all, the hooded figure was able to see the blonde's lips mouth the word "DEFLECT."

"_Player One has lost 100 damage points._"

* * *

"Felicia!"

"Felicia, wake up!"

The blonde jolted awake, instantly blinded by the lights from the gas station pumps. The two faces staring down at her were those of Antonia and India.

Felicia instantly jumped up.

"Where is she?!" she yelled.

India put a concerned hand to her shoulder "Slow down. You just passed out."

"Where's who?" questioned Antonia.

"The pale girl," explained Felicia "She was thin, had messy black hair with a blue tint to it. She wore this thin white body suit with a spiked collar, and, and, and-"

"Felicia we saw you walk this far and faint," argued India "You've been out for, like, two minutes. There was no girl."

"T-Two minutes…?!" sputtered the blonde, even more flustered "That's impossible! I got pulled into Bullet Royale and-"

"Bullet Royale?" questioned Antonia "You don't even have an orb to download it on."

"Come on, you're a little out of it right now," said India "Let's just take you home and Marshall can have a look at you."

* * *

Next week on Attack on Google +! "Marshall: lmao told u so."

Speaking of Marshall, pay attention to these characters names and the clothes they wear to pin point them to certain Youtubers. I know Felicia, Marshall, India and Antonia are a no-brainer, but the other two girls are purposely a mystery until later updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well that sure took more than a week. I apologize. Things have been more than hectic in my personal life, but I still came around.**

* * *

Felicia was sitting up in bed, a single pillow supporting her lower back as the rest of her leaned against the bare wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Marshall sat in a chair beside her, inadvertently mocking her with his all-knowing expression. Meanwhile, Antonia sat on the edge of the bed with one knee pulled up to her chin while India stood before her.

"Thanks for looking out for her, you guys," said Marshall.

"It's no problem, Marshall," said India "We just wanted to make sure she's still okay."

"I feel fine," Felicia told them for possibly the millionth time that night "I already told you what happened. I'm not the one who's hurt."

"What you're telling us just doesn't make sense," stated Marshall "How can you get pulled into Bullet Royale when you've never even owned an orb before? In fact, how can you even know for sure what Bullet Royale is?"

"I saw it for myself!" argued the blonde.

Marshall's eyes calmed considerably "Felicia, you know your nightmares have a tendency to get out of hand. I've been more worried ever since they started affecting you while you were awake."

The rest could go without saying between the two. However, Felicia knew what she saw, what she experienced. That girl in the purple cloak had pulled her into a round of Bullet Royale as a third opponent. Yet, somehow, she was able to stop the girl…using…

Felicia's fingers found their way around the golden fist that dangled from her neck.

"If this problem is only getting worse, then we can forget about signing you into Youtube," continued the male.

"What!?" Felicia jumped up from her slack position on the bed "All that time training since junior high just for nothing? Just because of one incident, you're going to throw away three years of hell?!"

"Exactly. I sat by while you went through three years of hell and now I have the chance to stop you from going through any more," urged the male "Listen to me, Felicia. We can find a new home and I'll make sure no one finds us-"

"Marshall, I'm afraid signing into Youtube isn't exactly an option," India's voice suddenly interjected, causing both he and Felicia to look at her "Remember, we're not like other soldiers who are choosing to hand over their lives to the military. We're literally created just as Youtube's pawn," her icy blue eyes glared at Marshall "If we disobey and try to run away, they can easily kill us."

Antonia clicked her tongue in distaste "Damn, India. I was pumped about this until you had to remind me that we're the state's property."

A casual breath leaked the bespectacled girl's lips "As expected of you, Antonia. Instead of remembering the obvious reality of the situation, you've been fantasizing about becoming a brilliant army woman the entire time."

"Well that's the most important part in my book," Antonia nudged Felicia's foot "Felicia, you understand, right?"

The blonde hesitated a little, her eyes traveling across her lap before meeting up to those of her friend. Then she smiled weakly "I totally understand," she said, though lacking some confidence "In fact, let's make a bet. You and I will be ranked the most badass female soldiers in Youtube."

"Oh god, you guys…"

"Even better, we'll just be ranked the most badass soldiers Youtube's ever had," said Antonia.

"Bet on it."

* * *

In the early stages of the night, the large, spacious room hummed with activity from the awaiting company occupying it. Youth ranging from fifteen to mid-twenties were all clad in their appropriate uniforms as they conversed with one another, getting comfortable in the environment they would get to know as the assembly hall. The sheer floors were just a shine below reflective mirror. The walls and high ceiling were also a bright crystal blue to match, so bright it almost provided a light on its own. The circular windows allowed the indigo night sky to contrast with the luminous room.

"It looks like we couldn't have arrived at a better time," said India.

Felicia allowed her eyes to marvel at the glorious sights around her and take in the cool atmosphere.

"It seems more like we walked into a soiree if you crop out the uniforms," commented Antonia.

Each person in the room was clad in white pants tucked into knee-high black boots, a short black jacket with the blank patch signifying everyone's identity as a trainee, and below that was a shirt of the person's choosing.

Of course Antonia chose to wear a magenta band shirt. India wore a fitted white turtle neck. Marshall chose a white button-down shirt and a black fashion scarf. Felicia wore her favorite pink California T-shirt.

The blonde in question stumbled as a person bumped into her from behind. While Felicia's other three companions were distracted, the girl caught her to prevent her from falling "Sorry."

The female voice snagged with a bit of a Texan accent and seemed to be in a hurry. When Felicia tried to turn around quickly enough to glance at the woman, she had aimed her eyes too low and only obtained a glimpse of minor cleavage in a red tank top before the woman disappeared into the crowd completely.

"Felicia are you okay? Your face is red."

The blonde snapped back into reality at the sound of Marshall's voice and covered her face "I'm fine. It's just cold in here."

Marshall hummed a bit in agreement.

A subtle "click" put every conversation in the room to silence.

People looked around in curiosity for the source of the noise that could have caught their attention to easily and simultaneously. Suddenly, multiple screens materialized along the walls. Each foot-by-foot large screen showed static for only brief moment before the image of a man appeared.

His skin was tinged beyond just a simple tan, but his hair was a champaign blonde slicked back in a way that complimented his strong jawline and neck. His brown eyes showed an equivalent merciless professionalism as he spoke.

"Good evening trainees. I'll be your instructor, Elric. Listen up. I'm not one to repeat. In the past three years of your lives, you've been given the basic training it takes in order to make it here."

"_For some of us, it was more special…_" bitterly thought Felicia as she identified the warmth of the friends she came in with.

"It is now that you're ready to take the evaluation exam," Instructor Elric continued "For further explanation of how the exam works, I will reside my stand to one of our Lieutenants."

His voice grew notably reluctant and full of regret as the words escaped his mouth, but the man stayed true to his word and moved out of his space in the place of a younger woman.

Her faded brunette hair just brushed past her jawline and held a wavy texture. Accenting her equally wavy bangs was a thin, golden head band. Her brown eyes held a natural amount of energy despite to sobriety she was trying to hold on her face.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you, trainees! I am Lieutenant Ariana of the Survey Corps," her English accent greeted "Welcome to Youtube. Tonight, each and every one of you will be evaluated to decide which military branch you will be placed in. A special program designed by me will be awaiting you in your dorms to question your experience, thinking, strategizing, and emotional level. Yes, it will just be you and the computer alone. This evaluation test is a feature of P.L.A.Y.: Primary Levels Assigning Youtube, a system that controls many more features here in our military. You will then meet here again the next morning for your results. Good luck!"

Sighing at her giddiness, Elric returned to his position and said "Alright, that's enough Miss Ariana. Trainees, you know what to do. Go to your dorms and take the exam. Report back to the assembly hall at 7:00 AM sharp tomorrow morning."

* * *

As Ariana leaned over to flick off the switch, Elric said "You really had to mention that the evaluation test installed in P.L.A.Y. was designed by you?"

"Please Elric, what do you have against a little self promotion?" waved off Ariana.

"Give us credit where credit is due," said a second female voice "Just because we're one tier of power below you doesn't mean we don't deserve a little praise every now and then.

Ariana and Elric turned their swivel chairs towards the petite woman leaning against the doorway. Her raven hair was pulled into a perfect bun by a pink bow and evenly cut bangs. Her narrow, dark eyes were given an intense look by her mascara.

"See? Marceline is on my side," said Ariana.

Elric sighed and lifted himself from the chair "I hope you two gain a more professional attitude when the new soldiers are in."

As he approached the doorway Marceline leaned on to exit the room, the woman said "And I hope you learn to drop the macho man front when they come in."

Just as he left the room, he dropped a lethal gaze at Marceline, whose mascaraed eyes always looked just as lethal.

Once he left, the raven-haired women exhaled in relief and slumped over to Ariana, sitting on her lap.

"I swear, that pole gets farther up his ass every day," she grumbled, earning a chipper giggle from Ariana.

"Uh…Lieutenants?"

"Ah? Steven?" Marceline jolted from Ariana's lap at the sight of one of her soldiers in the doorway "What brings you here?"

Holding a tablet close to his body, the young teen said "Remember when you told me that if P.L.A.Y. finds any descendants of the gamers during the facial scan, to report to you immediately?"

Marceline's eyes widened considerably.

* * *

Closing her eyes, Felicia placed her face to the screen, allowing the green laser grid to glide across her features.

"You can remove your face from the screen now," the gender-neutral voice emitting from the speakers said.

The blonde did so.

"Name: Felicia. Sex: Female. Age: 17 years. Hmm…" it paused "I see now. The reason you don't have a surname is because you are a descendant of one of our soldiers from the last war, correct?"

"Yeah," said Felicia "I'm a regular test tube baby."

"Felix Kjellberg. Pewdiepie was his gamer name," it said.

Felicia shrugged, fondling the golden fist around her necklace "I don't know much about the guy that they say is supposed to be my dad."

"Well out of all of the legends, he was one of the most well-known. A legend among the legends," said P.L.A.Y. "His skills were well appreciated when he was alive. My calculations trust that being made in his design, you'll show the same excellence."

"Being made in _his_ design…" Felicia said "Just a copy."

"That's not completely true, Felicia," said P.L.A.Y. "Although you were created in Felix's design, your sex is the opposite of his and your body is more naturally adapted to battle conditions and…"

"Combat," interrupted Felicia "I know this already. I've been told countless times."

"Alright then, shall we proceed with the test?"

"Sure."

"Good, question one:…"

* * *

Steven had left the room, being instructed to lock the door behind him. Ariana and Marceline leaned over the tablet displaying the faces on the screen.

"Ah, looks like we won't be so lonely anymore," said Ariana.

"Indeed," said Marceline "We have over five descendants signing into Youtube as we speak, one of them from Pewdiepie."

Ariana jumped "What?! You're serious!?"

"Shh!" hissed Marceline "With such precious information like that, that's why we only let certain soldiers like Steven know. It's dangerous enough letting a single soldier know anything about Project Reincarnation."

* * *

Indeed, Platinum Web was willing to give up some of their humanity to save what was left of it.

The new enemy had begun to strike long after the legends of Youtube had died. Without them, the government was willing to make any actions to make sure its army remained strong, even if it meant disgracing the line between the living and dead. That's how Project Reincarnation was introduced.

Using the DNA of the legends' bodies, the government was able to reproduce children of the same genetic design, but enhanced their strength and combat to ensure a victory in the future. To further mask the identity of these lab infants, they reversed the gender from that of which their parents were, resulting in several females. They were left with only names akin to their "parents'" legal names as a trace to their true identities. For Felix, his "daughter" was named Felicia. For Marzia, her "son" was named Marshall. And so on and so forth.

They were then placed in orphanages and foster homes, allowing only fate to decide how and where they end up. Only by the age of 14 was the government in control again. For three years, those children were drafted into a private military training camp that would make the training camp for average soldiers look like a spa.

Now they're here.

* * *

Blood.

Blood…

Blood. Blood. Blood. There was blood everywhere.

She couldn't stop it or even tell where it was coming from or where it was going. It was just a constant red. The aching in her body was unbearable. She wanted it to end. The lights blinded her, mocking the light at the end of the tunnel in death. She wanted to reach for it in a vain attempt at death. Maybe…maybe…

Felicia woke up violently with gasps shredding her throat. She only jumped once more at the pounding on her door from a fellow trainee.

"Come on, soldier! We don't want Instructor Elric yipping at our asses just so you can catch some beauty sleep!" called the muffled voice as it grew quieter and quieter down the hallway.

Felicia hurried to get herself dressed and out the door, only to bump into someone.

"Whoa! Slow it down a bit."

Releasing a tired sigh before anything else, Felicia straightened herself out and said "Sorry, I was rushing a bit."

"Hm? Oh it's you."

Caught off-guard by the suddenly friendly tone laced with a southern accent, Felicia looked up to the trainee she had bumped into. The girl was about her age. She had short black-brown hair with the majority of it pulled back by a hair clip. The remainder of it was styled in a fringe that covered the left half of her face. Her cocoa brown eyes looked down on Felicia with a mature smile. Her red tank top sparked a small memory from yesterday, but Felicia was sure the girl wouldn't remember her for that.

"Huh?" was all the blonde could muster as a response.

"I was afraid I wouldn't see you after we got out of that training camp," the girl continued. Noticing Felicia's confusion, the girl's face faltered "It's me, Kendall. I know it's been a whole year since we got out and everything but you haven't forgotten, have you?"

Suddenly regretful that she had made this girl feel forgotten, Felicia decided to play along and say "Of course, Kendall. Sorry, things have been pretty hectic this past year for me. That time in the training camp is a blur to me now."

"Ah, I understand," said the brunette "It's not called military training for nothing. And we were just kids, too," clearing her throat to signal a change in atmosphere, Kendall then asked "How's Marshall doing?"

Felicia smiled "Clingy as usual. He's probably waiting for me in the assembly hall right now."

"Well let's not keep him waiting any longer," said Kendall, guiding the blonde down the flow of soldiers "Besides, you heard what Instructor Elric said; 7:00 AM sharp."

"Yeah…"

As the girls made their way through the corridors, Felicia continued to think about her memories of Kendall.

"_I kinda remember Kendall_," she thought "_But what Marshall said is right. My nightmares have been affecting my memories ever since I started having them when I was awake. On top of that, the time spent in that training camp was pure hell. It makes sense that I would suppress a lot of those memories_."

A shiver ran down her spine just at the thought of it.

As expected, Marshall had been waiting close by the doorway for the blonde teen, arousing a heated irritation in the nape of her neck just at the sight of it.

"Well, well, well, Felicia. You were right," said Kendall "Marshall was waiting for you like the gentleman he always is."

Without a friendly grin, Marshall simply addressed the girl with a "Aren't you Kendall from back at the training camp?"

The girl smiled "So glad to see you remember me," she said.

Seeing Kendall and Marshall beside each other, Felicia now noticed that both were of equal height, which only added to the competitive air.

"_What's going on?_" thought Felicia "_Why does Marshall seem so defensive around Kendall?_"

Before the blonde could part her lips to intervene, a familiar click resonated within the room, signaling the screens to appear across the room.

"Attention!" Instructor Elric's image spoke "We will now begin assigning placements of the soldiers."

* * *

Police Brigade- personal guard of the people within the Net territory.

Stationary Guard- guarding and maintaining the Net.

Survey Corps- leaving the Net and protecting Platinum Web from outside forces.

* * *

"James Alexander, Stationary Guard."

"Antonia, Police Brigade."

"David Lamar, Stationary Guard."

"India, Police Brigade."

"Kevin Doleson, Stationary Guard."

"Felicia, Survey Corps."

"Kendall, Survey Corps."

"Marshall, Survey Corps."

"Tabetha, Survey Corps."

A gasp cut through Felicia's lips.

Marshall glanced at her worriedly "What's wrong?" he hushed.

"Tabetha?" the girl whispered to herself.

Something about the name struck horrible memories to her. She clutched her head with both hands and closed her eyes in despair. Now both Kendall and Marshall were worriedly at her sides.

Suddenly, a vibration shook the very floor the trainees stood on.

"What was that?!" someone gasped.

"It sounded like it came from-" that statement was cut off by an even more powerful pounding, this one accompanied by a roar…

* * *

"Whoa! Did you hear that?!" shakily asked Ariana as she struggled to wipe up the beverage she had spilled due to the last vibration.

"Of course I freaking heard it," said Marceline "A Plus couldn't have picked a better day to attack near the actual military base. Whatever's sending them out is getting smarter."

"I know," said Ariana before turning to one of the many computer screens within the room "P.L.A.Y., make sure none of our trainees get hurt."

"Yes, ma'am," the computer complied.

Marceline sighed "These are definitely worse than the Viruses."


End file.
